The invention relates generally to a corrugated box machine and apparatus for positioning a glue dispensing apparatus adjacent the edge of an unassembled corrugated box. More specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus for adjusting the distance between the glue dispensing means and the edge of the corrugated box at the same time the mechanism for folding the box is being adjusted to accommodate a supply of boxes having different dimensions.
Normally, corrugated box assembly machines have many sections. Each section performs a specific function in the mass production of corrugated boxes. Corrugated stock is fed into an inking and scoring section. The corrugated stock is printed, scored for folding, and cut to form box flaps. The cut pieces proceed to a gluing section. Glue is applied to one edge of each box. The edges of the box are folded over on themselves along the score line in the folding section. The edge with the glue matingly engages the opposite edge. The folded box then proceeds to a stacking section where the boxes are transferred out of the corrugated box assembly machine.
Most of the functions of the prior art assembly machine are automated. The sides of the unassembled boxes are folded over on themselves by the use of a pair of conveyor belt assemblies. When corrugated boxes having a different dimension are to be produced, the distance between the parallel conveyor belt assemblies are automatically changed to accommodate the different position of the score line on the boxes. The glue dispensing means normally is stationed adjacent the front end of one of the conveyor belt assemblies. However, the glue dispensing means in prior art machines usually must be manually moved to the new position adjacent the leading edge of the corrugated box. Normally, this is a time consuming task. Often, a number of boxes must be produced before the location of the glue dispensing means is correct. If the glue dispensing means does not deposit glue at a precise location on the flap, the box will not be assembled correctly. For example, the flap will become glued to the middle of the box, missing the opposite edge altogether. Glue deposited too close to the edge of the flap causes a weak seal to be formed.
Thus, there is a need for a means for positioning the glue dispensing means in the correct position adjacent the edge of the unassembled box. There is a further need for a positioning means that can be moved to a new position simultaneously with the adjusting of the conveyor belt assembly.